The blue blues man!
Theme The Color Blue Characters *Molly *Goby *Deema *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Mr. Blue Recap Opening Mr. Grouper says that it's almost time for bubble guppies but first he tells the viewer about today's show. He goes to Gil who has the color wheel. Gil: What is the color of the day? They spin it and the spinner says blue. Gil says "Today's show is all about the color blue. Just like blueberries." Mr. Grouper says "Blue is the 3rd primary color of the rainbow and overall, the 7th color of the guppy rainbow." He tells Gil that his hair is blue. Gil says that he likes blue. (Even though his favorite color is purple) They both say "It's time for bubble guppies!" After the theme Nonny, Deema, Molly and Goby are all on their way to school but then, they see a blue little fish named Mr. Blue. Molly and Nonny bring the newspaper to Mr. Blue. and is impressed that today's color is him. (Blue) He jumps up for joy and leads them and the viewer to Mr. Grouper. The 5 of them continue to school and then they arrive they begin to explain the news. They tell Gil, Oona, and Mr. grouper the news. Today's color is blue like Mr. Blue. Gil, Oona, and Mr. Grouper all say "That's awesome!" Mr. Blue asks Mr. Grouper what else is blue. Mr. Grouper says "Let's think about it. Blue is the third primary color like I said before." Mr. Grouper states that he is also blue. He talks about the color blue like this. "At the art museum with colorful shapes, I saw a blue shape with 8 sides being a.....(Molly and Goby: Blue Octagon!) Yep! I also went to look at the octagon and the shade was....(Oona and Gil: Dark blue!) Right. (Gil: It's also the color of my.....(Deema and Nonny: Hair! Blue hair!) Shop Sketch Nonny opens up an ice cream parlor with blue in it called The blue ice cream parlor. Deema comes along and asks "Hey Nonners. Do you know where I can get blue ice cream?" Nonners says "Well, you certainly come to the right place! Welcome to the blue ice cream parlor! Light blue is chocolate, Medium blue is strawberry, and Dark blue is vanilla." Deema asks for Dark blue, Medium blue, and dark blue. Nonny needs the viewer's help to make Dark blue, medium blue and dark blue. Nonny says "#1 is Medium blue, #2 is Light blue and #3 is Dark blue. We need 3 scoops for Deema. It goes (As he scoops) 3, 1, 3." and then asks" Does this look right" Yes it looks right. So he takes it to Deema to check out Dark blue, Medium blue, Dark blue and Deema says "Perfect. Just what I wanted. Thank you." And they both say to the viewer "And thank you for all your help." Oona and Gil Oona explains more about the color "Blue" and that is stands for cold, and it stands for the ocean, and it's the darkest color in the rainbow. Gil comes to Oona and says look behind you. The wall it's self is blue as well. Oona says "Huh. What a coincidence. Oona says to Gil, even our couple color is blue. Story time Once upon a time, there were two blue martians. "Molly and Nonny" and it was their job to keep everything blue from going away from the planet "BLUEZUUU" from going away. For example, a blue rocket, a blue playground, and even the blue martians themselves. They have to face the color mixing alien who turns everything blue into other colors like red, yellow, green, etc. It's up to the blue martians to fix everything up. They need your help looking for things that aren't blue to turn them blue with their "BLUE LAZER BOMBS" and the viewer has to point out what color that object is. Then they shoot a green house, their pink space ship, and a brown and orange laser and they all turn blue just like the blue martians like it! The color mixing alien comes back again and now he has lasers of all the colors being red, orange, yellow, green, purple, brown, pink, black, white, and grey. The beams shot everything in BLUEZUUU except for the martians. Molly panics about everything being any other color except blue, but Nonny says "Look on the bright side, Molly. We are still blue" and Molly says to Nonny "Oh you are right Nonners. I can't complain, but look at all the blueless mess the monster made." Nonny says "Look on the bright side Molly. We still have our lasers and they are still blue, and they shoot blue beams" so lets clean up this mess. Category:Episodes With The Same Animation Of The Classroom Play Online Game (2d Episodes) Category:Episodes